Three Keys of Fate
by lilfate3089
Summary: A young teen, a Heatless, and a Nobody team up to take on a threat that desires to end all worlds. Using their keyblades, each of them must venture into many worlds in order to stop this evil. But with so many enemies from their past, how can they win?
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Begins With Darkness:

_Star lights fill the dark black sky. The stars shine with a wondrous light and glow a magical white. The random order of the stars placed in the sky makes it seem so alive yet they remain still and motionless, giving off wonder to those staring upward at the sky. As glorious as they are, the number of them is what really strikes the mind of thoughts and possibilities of life else where then here. So many worlds to look at yet they are all in the same sky. So many worlds wrap around our world, and our world wraps around many other worlds, joining with other worlds to become a part of a night sky to another world. And to think as you gaze upon those shining worlds that share one sky, they are all gazing back at you. It is like our worlds are already connected some how. And not just our worlds, but our hearts are to, sharing that same feeling of wonder and adventure. Having that same deep feeling of being moved by something so wonderful and something so simple as gazing upon the night sky, into the hearts of other worlds as they gaze back a yours. ___

_But what if, as you gazed upon these worlds that seem so peaceful, darkness was present. And while you remain safe on your world, the very shining glorious world you stare at was in distress, was being taken over by some evil darkness and at that moment dying. How would you know? How would you feel? What would you do? Would you be scared, fearing that since your world is connected to that dying world; yours would have the same fate? What if it was your world, dying and being filled of darkness? How would you feel then? Would you think of your world, or the other worlds that are connected to you? Would other worlds care if yours is dying? After all, if each world shares the same sky, then each world shares the same fate. Fore every adventure begins with darkness._

A young teen age boy by the name of Fray lies on his bed with his eyes shut. His hands are behind his head with one of his legs propped up. By the look of his facial expression, he is not sleeping but thinking. He looks disturbed on what he is thinking and seems to not give up on these thoughts, as if replaying an event in his mind that makes him slightly angry. As he lays there the moon light is the only light shinning into his window which is on the other side of his room. His room is fairly big, with a black computer desk which has a laptop placed on it and a few cans of soda placed around the laptop. The way the moon's light shines on the wall it looks to be an aqua color. His floor is rugged with some imprints on it here and there, as if he changes his room around from time to time. He is clothed and lays there with his sneakers on and his blankets tossed to one side of the bed bundled up. Out of frustration he breathes heavily as if annoyed with what he is thinking about.

"Why did she mean by that anyway." He speaks out loud to himself as he keeps his eyes closed and still looks slightly mad. He begins to think of his conversation he had with a girl named Kate.

_"I don't know what I want Fray! I'm just... just... I feel trapped Fray. Like if my heart is somewhere else, but my body is still here."___

_"What are you talking about Kate? We have each other, we have our friends, we have our families. What do you mean your trapped? Is it because me you feel trapped, is it?" Fray asked with concern and confusion in his eyes. She simply lowers her head at his question.___

_"No. Its... Your life is prefect Fray. You carry no burdens. Its like, your free." She says softly and with a slight smile at the end of her sentence.___

_"What ever it is Kate, I'm here for you. And that is never going to change. We'll stay together here, you and me Kate. We'll pull through. Trust me." Fray tells her with a smile of comfort. She slightly raises her head to meets her eyes with his blue eyes, which she always gets lost in them as they give off some kind of peace to her.___

_"No Fray. That can't be." She speaks softly. Fray's face becomes slightly shocked by her comment.___

_"I tried to give you my heart Fray, but... My heart is not with me anymore. Its somewhere else, out there." She tells him softly and smiling as she looks up at the stars coming out in the dawn sky light. Fray looks even more confused and frustrated. He couldn't reply to that, so he follows her lead and raises his eyes to the stars and gazes at them by her side._

"What did she mean by that? Why can't she just tell me the truth?" Fray asked himself as he lies on his bed. He sighs; still eyes closed, and continue to think.

_"It is some where else, out there"_ He thinks what she said and starts to think of this thought. He starts to remember all the times he looked at the stars. He remembers himself lying on his roof above his bed room window. His house is only one floor so falling off wouldn't hurt that much. As he remembers he slowly starts to drift off to sleep, making this thought become some kind of dream it would seem. He lays there on his roof, gazing up the stars and looking at the countless number of them. His eyes then focus on a star which he stares at for while, like if something is calling him to keep staring at it. As he stares, something begins to happen. Its bright shinning light begins to fade and die down. He stares more at it intensely as it pluses, as if dying or losing its shine. Bit by bit it starts to fade away and die down, and bit by bit his heart become more troubled. Until finally the star vanishes, leaving an empty space where that star should of been.  
_"It is some where else, out there."_ Kates voice echoes out as he sits up and begins to look about concerned and slightly frighten.

_"All those stars in the sky are many different worlds Fray. But ya know, even though there are so many stars, they share one sky Fray. As well we share one sky to those stars. One sky, one fate."_ The voice of Fray's uncle tells him as he starts to dream of when he was a little boy.

_"Whats a fate uncle?"_ Fray asked his uncle as he gazed at the stars.

_"Well now, fate is something very important. Its something you'll have to figure out what is it when your older. But just remember, no one can ever give you fate, but you'll always receive fate. Alright, Fate."_ His uncle replies with a smile.

Fray smiles back but suddenly, he is a teen again and in front of his house. He sees himself and Kate standing there face to face. Then, a pink glowing heart rises out of Kate and floats into the air. She smiles and mouths the words "I'm sorry." Fray watched as she turned into a dark black figure. He watches his house starts to become engulfed with darkness. Everywhere around them starts to fill with darkness, spilling out slowly and swallowing everything in sight. Fray starts to panic and begins to run as he watched his other self get eaten by the darkness along with Kate.

He runs down his street as the darkness begins to pick up its pace and chase him, eating the trees, light poles, telephone polls, cars, houses, everything. As he runs part of the darkness behind him starts to take the shape of him, like an evil version of himself but completely black and with yellow circle eyes. Two of them were created from this darkness and race after Fray, catching up as he runs with all his might. His heart races with fear he continues to get chased.  
Then, the darkness around him races ahead of him, and starts to zoom towards him from the front with two dark forms of him self chasing him from behind. He starts to scream no and get away from me. He panics as the darkness rushes towards him with such speed. Suddenly the darkness tackles him and starts to cover him as he kicks and screams, like if being caught in a web of dark matter as it engulfs his body. He continues to kick and tries to break free but the two dark forms of him catch up and leap towards him with death in there eyes.

He screams and shouts more when suddenly he wakes up in his room with a shout as he quickly sits up and pants a little. He looks towards the window and sees his front yard and the moon with all the houses, trees, and so on. Giving a sigh of relief he wipes away the sweat from his forehead and looks down at his bed calming his pants and breathing normally. He then looks forward at the end of his bed and his heart snake to his stomach as his eyes widen in disbelief. At the other end of his bed there stood a Shadow Heartless. It stared at him but did nothing. Frozen in fear and shock, Fray stared backed, waiting to be attacked or even killed by this dark black being. But it did nothing and stared, as if waiting for him to do something. Fray finally snaps out of it after several minutes and swallows hard as he starts to think about moving towards it.

"Wha...What do you want?" Fray asked fearfully but showing some confidence. After not getting a reply Fray swallows again not sure on what to do next.

"Are you... going to kill me?" Fray asked lowering his voice as he mentioned the killing part. Again, the heartless didn't reply. Fray looks around to see if anything else would randomly pop out and kill him or if there were others. Still frighten but some how a little sure that it won't attack him, he decides to move slowly towards it. Trying not to startle it somehow he moves slowly and gently by first getting into a crawling position. With his hands and knees he begins to move slowly towards the heartless which is now looking around his room as if its not really concerned for Fray. Moving one limb at a time he makes his way towards the heartless but slowly, trying not to make loud noises.

"I'm not going to hurt you... okay... so just stay calm... I'm not going to hurt you... I'm a nice person... okay..." Fray starts to talk to the heartless to some how make it feel safe around him, though it seems like the heartless already feels safe with him there from the start. Finally, Fray is within touching distance of the heartless. He swallows hard as he looks upon the strange being. He slowly raises his hand towards the heartless.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." He tells the heartless as his hand nears it. Suddenly the heartless moves towards Fray and makes his hand touch its head. Fray slightly scared tries to back away but as his hand touched the heartless a bright white light shined from the heartless, slightly blinding Fray and made him shield his eyes with his arms. The bright light could be seen from houses far away. The light soon dies down and Fray slowly uncovers his face. His eyes soon set upon a black cloak type robe. Fray looks up and sees now a man with a black hooded long robe standing on his bed.

"Every adventure begins with darkness." The man, known as Wizdom, tells Fray.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Light In Darkness

Fray looks upon Wizdom confused at his statement. As well, thinking about the action that just took place. A strange dark being was transformed into a human by him simply touching its head. And just where did this being come from? Fray's mind was thoughtless and couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, as Wizdom just stared upon him with a look that brought slight fear yet comfort at the same time. Before Fray could scramble a few words together in his mind to spill out, four more heartless bashed through Fray's window. He backs up against the wall in reaction to the loud shattering of glass while also seeing more heartless. Even though he did just touch a heartless, these four seemed more active and lively. They seemed more reckless and uncontrollable, which gave Fray the first hint that these four heartless were not just going to stand around like Wizdom did.

Their yellow glowing eyes set upon Fray as if they have found their target. But suddenly, two blades of lighting pierce two of the four heartless, making them exploded into black dust. His eyes widen in shock and wonder. He then quickly looks to Wizdom who was now facing the remaining two heartless, holding one blade in each hand. The only thing Fray could think of at this moment was that Wizdom is supposed to protect him for some reason. But why protect him if Wizdom was one of them?

"Are... Are you my... Guardian?" Fray asked as he looked back at the two heartless who now drew there attention on Wizdom. Wizdom just glared upon the heartless, but not with anger, with shame and pity.

"No. I am a Heartless." He replies then leaps forward as the two heartless do the same. He tackles them both back out the window where they disappear from Fray's sight. His eyes widen as he watched Wizdom attack the heartless. Feeling unsafe that the guardian heartless is not near him he jumps off his bed and races to the window. He sees Wizdom slice one of them and quickly the other, making them both explode into black dust. A strong wind blows by which makes Fray shields his face with his arms for a moment. He looks up and sees some kind of dark swirling vortex. As the vortex spins counter clock wise it starts to become windy.

A hard bang at his bed room door made his heart jump and his body becomes tense as he quickly looked to his door. The banging sounded again, but this time harder then before. He was frozen in fear. He wanted to run but for some reason he couldn't move. In stead of a banging noise this time, the door burst open and breaks off its hinges as a bunch of heartless rush into his room. Filled with fear he leaps out his window and races towards Wizdom to be protected and saved from these creatures. The heartless rush after him leaping every which way and makes it harder for him to run straight. Stumbling over his mothers plants and tripping on the stoned walkway the heartless begin to catch up to him as they leap at him wildly.

Looking back at the heartless he finally gets his footing right and starts to dash off towards his savior. But when he looks in front of him, instead of seeing Wizdom his eyes set upon more heartless. Filled with even more fear and feeling helpless he quickly slides on the grass to stop himself from running into the horde of heartless in front of him. He quickly looks to his right and spots Wizdom, fighting off another horde of heartless. Focus on not wanting to die and wanting to be saved he rushes towards the fight scene with slight joy that Wizdom didn't leave him. As he runs the wind starts to pick up more and become slightly more violent.

Suddenly, Fray slides to a halt yet again as he fixed his eyes upon the ground before him. Heartless began to rise out of the ground in front of him, blocking his path to reach the one who can save him. He looks to his right and goes to run but yet again the heartless began to rise out of the ground and blocking his path. He glances left and the same thing was happening. He looks forward again and sees Wizdom, fighting and taking out the heartless, but as he does, it seems more just keep coming. Wizdom fights and fights and defeats them but more keep coming with no end. His focus on the heartless warrior was broken when a Heartless leaps towards him, making him jump back in fright as it missed him. Now panting and taking a few steps back, Fray was trapped and helpless. He didn't know what to do. Looking behind him as he sees more heartless he panics more. A sharp cry of pain catches his ear and makes him look towards the warrior. Wizdom was overwhelmed by heartless. There were so many of them that Fray couldn't even see Wizdom anymore.

"Nooo!!" Fray shouts as he watches the heartless overwhelm the one he thought was suppose to protect him. Another heartless leaps at him and he leaps back but barely avoiding the attack. Fray was now afraid for his life like never before. He didn't know what to do. A loud far away scream was heard. His eyes widen in pain as he knew that scream.

"Kate!!!" Fray shouts as he looks towards her house. Heartless were seen on her front yard.

"Kate!! I'm coming!!!" He shouts as the loud scream echoed again. Another heartless leaped at Fray but this time he didn't have time to jump back. The heartless tackles him to ground and the rest of the heartless begin to hurry towards him. Fray holds the heartless back with his arms to stop it from it attacking him. Kate screams again, making it ring loudly in Frays ear and making him grow angry.

"Noo!! Hold on!! I'm coming Kate!" He shouts but she screams again, making him more frustrated and angry.

"Get off of me!!" He shouts to the heartless as it wildly tries to attack Fray but is stopped by his arms pushing it away from him.

"Get off!! I need to help her!! Ahhh!! I won't let her go!!! You can't have her!! You hear me!! I won't let her GO!! AHHH!!" Fray shouts from his heart and suddenly a bright light comes from Fray's right hand. The light covers the heartless and Fray which shines so bright it makes the gathering heartless stop in there tracks. The light dies down which makes Fray open up his eyes. The heartless that was on him was gone. Fray was about to sit up but he felt something in his hand. He lifts his hand up and sees a key-blade. It wasn't just any key-blade. It was his own key-blade, the Fate Key-Blade.

He looks at it in amazement and wonders how did it appear in his hand and what is it for. But marveling over it would soon be interrupted as two heartless leaped at him while he lay on the ground. Having his eye catch the airborne heartless he quickly slashes the key-blade as the heartless descended, making them explode into black dust. Having witness this, Frays attitude quickly changes as he smirks looking at his key-blade. But his eyes soon catch something else. As the black dust fades from the defeated heartless, two pink hearts form and start to rise up towards to sky and then slowly vanish as if going through the sky. Fray was puzzled at this point. He watched Wizdom fight the heartless and each time Wizdom defeated one they just turned into dust. But now, when he defeated them using his key-blade hearts came out. His thoughts were quickly shoved aside as he heard fighting from where Wizdom was.

"Hang on! I'm coming!!" Fray shouts towards the battle as he jumps to his feet and races towards them while eying the horde of heartless that stands in his way. Instead of having them make the first move he quickly leaps forward and slash upon two of them, making them explode into dust and release pink hearts. Puzzled by this again he stopped for a moment but soon continued. He leaps into action and begins to fight off the heartless that stands in his way, performing combo attacks, dodging attacks, maneuvers he would have never thought of, and in a way not thinking of it much but going on reflexes. Filled with glee and the thrill on how he can now fend for him self and somehow do these attacks and battle against these heartless, he starts to enjoy this somehow, like if he just became some kind of hero it would seem. But his focus remains, which was to aid the one who saved his life in his bed room. As he starts to clear his path, Wizdom was holding his own.

Before Fray obtained his key-blade, Wizdom fought the heartless differently then Fray did. He was holding back it would seem. Trying not to kill too many and really pushing them or tossing them aside. But as he keeps on holding back more and more continue to attack. He didn't want to kill the heartless, for Wizdom was a heartless himself. Fray's shouts caught his ear, but he ignored them at the moment, trying to keep himself alive first. He heard Fray shout again, but this time it was of anger. He heard screams from Kate's house, and then he heard Fray shout more and more. He was now angry with himself that Fray was in distress. Changing his attitude towards the heartless he slices five in half and quickly takes out seven with his other blade.

"Forgive me, but you've angered me enough. I WILL regain my control over you, and then we shall continue what was unfinished." He tells the heartless and begins to attack violently upon the heartless, decreasing their numbers greatly with each stroke and each attack he performs. As he draws near to Fray he can slightly see him. As he fights something bright catches his eye. He looks towards it and sees Fray welding a key-blade. Wizdoms eyes narrow in anger. He stopped fighting to view Fray clearly. Fray leaps towards a heartless and slices it with skill, making it turn into dust and release a pink heart. Wizdom's eyes flash a bright yellow as he watched the pink heart that was released from the heartless rise into the vortex and vanish.

"No..." He speaks softly but with anger as Fray defeats another Heartless making it release another heart.

"Nooo…" He grunts a little louder and filled with more anger and rage. Fray quickly and swiftly slashes his key-blade and takes out four heartless, having their hearts rise up to the dark vortex sky.

"NOOOO!!!" He shouts and explodes with electricity. In a flash thousands of lighting blots are casted upon the heartless around him and Fray, taking out every single one and leaving just them two standing. Fray was taken back by this powerful attack but also confused on what just happen. He quickly looks towards Wizdom and goes to walk towards him but stops and stares at him instead. Wizdom had his head lowered and his arms outward, showing Fray that he was the one that did the attack. He had a thin yellow aura around him and his head was lowered like if he didn't want to look at Fray, which made Fray slightly on edge and nerves.

"Uh... Hey.... Um... Are you okay?" Fray asked taking a step closer to him but still slightly scared. He heard Frays foot step and quickly lifted his up toward him with anger and rage in his eyes. Fray took a step back and subconsciously tightens his grip on his key-blade, ready to fight.

"Your the key-blade welder..." Wizdom states with anger. Fray looked confused and concerned. The very person who saved his life is now looking at him as if he wants to kill him.

"Uh... Key-blade, welder?" Fray asked confused and little frighten by Wizdoms attitude towards him.

"The weapon you hold in your hand is called a key-blade. Its use for a few things..." He tells Fray still with narrow eyes of anger.

"A few things?... Like what?" He asked not sure where Wizdom was going with this.

"Like sending the hearts of heartless into Kingdom Hearts!!" He shouts which makes Fray take a step back in slight fear but also makes him tighten his grip on the key-blade more.

"heart...heartless?... you mean those things we attacked?" Fray asked slightly understanding...

"Yes... each time you defeat my kind, the heartless, with that weapon your aiding the Nobodies in obtaining their goal!!" Wizdom shouts in anger.

"Nobodies? What are you talking about? I don't want--"

"Enough!! I can't let you feed Kingdom Hearts with the hearts of my kind!! It ends now!" He shouts as lighting bolts form in his hands which then forms into two blades. Fray quickly grabs his key-blade with both hands and readies himself for battle, but he wishes not to. He is confused and not sure of what is going on. He doesn't want to fight the person who saved his life. As Wizdom begins to charge his blades with lighting, Kate's scream rings out again but louder then before. Fray suddenly looks to her house and tighten his face with anger.

"Kate!!" He shouts then looks back at Wizdom with frustration and anger.

"Look! I don't know what is going on here! And I don't know what I'm doing wrong! My friend needs my help right now and I can't stand here and try to figure out what you are talking about while you try to kill me! Let me help me friend first! I don't care what happens afterwards just let me make sure she is alright! You could fight me after she is safe!" Fray shouts to Wizdom as he noticed the wind started to pick up in speed, blowing everything about and making it look like a hurricane is about to hit. Wizdom tightens his grip on his blades and thinks of the words spoken by Fray as his all black cloak like robe flaps rapidly with the rushing wind as well his dark purple hair follows the wild manner of this strong wind blowing. Fray squint his eyes while glaring upon him, seeing his cloths waving about as the wind rushes on and his silver hair being tossed all about.

_"Faith... I care not about what happens to me. They can kill me for all I care. But as long as you are safe, what ever happens to me wont matter..."_ Wizdom thinks to himself as if he said those words to someone before. Fray just stared at him in anger as he waited for a reply from him. He was silent for a moment as he thought. But he soon let down his guard as he still glared upon Fray.

"Follow my lead then, I'll take care of the heartless." He tells Fray loud enough so he can hear him as he looks towards Kate's house. Fray smirks and rushed to his side.

"Sure thing, no problem... Uh, hey. Before we do this, and encase something happens, my name is Fate." Fray tells him, remembering how his grand father called him Fate.

"Fate. hmp, it seems we will share the same one then. I am Wizdom." He tells Fray as he scouts Kate's house as if counting how many heartless there are but also thinking about if they will save her or not since the wind seems to get stronger.

"Wizdom, I'll remember that. And uh, thanks. For saving my life back there." Fray tells him with a slight smile but focus on Kate's house.

"Thanking me now wouldn't be wise. We're still not safe yet... now lets go." He replies as he starts off with a slow jog towards Kate's house. Fray smirks and nods as he follows close behind him. As they start to pick up speed, they noticed the wind starts to become stronger and stronger. Kate screams out again, but this time, they see her. She flies through the air like if being pulled by the strong winds from the dark vortex. She grabs a hold of the corner of the rooftop on her house, struggling to hold on.

"Kate!! Hold on!!" Fray shouts as he follows Wizdom to her house, hoping they will make it in time.

"Fray!! Help me!!" She shouts back seeing them as she tries to hang on.

"I'm coming--" Fray suddenly starts to lift off the ground by the strong winds and begins to panic.

"Ahh!! Wizdom!!" He shouts making Wizdom stop and quickly grab a hold of his hand, trying to pull him towards the ground.

"Wizdom! Help Kate!! You'll never make it trying to help me!!" Fray shouts to him as the wind muffles out some of his wording, but Wizdom understood him. He nods and lets go of Fray. He screams as the vortex starts to pull him in. He watches as Wizdom dashes for the house and leaps high over the heartless and onto roof. He races towards Kate as the vortex pulls Fray. Wizdom and Kate disappear from his sights as he was pulled into the vortex where everything became dark and silent.


End file.
